songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 19
| withdraw = | map year = G19 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 19, often referred to as GVSC 19 will be nineteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in winning country of the eighteenth edition. Participating countries So far fifty countries have confirm their interest of participation in the nineteenth edition edition. So far no country will make his debut in this edition, while at the moment six countries will return to the Contest, Montserrat after eight-, Greenland and Romania after three-, Azerbaijan and Portugal after two- and Lithuania after a one-edition absence. At the moment six countries, however announced their withdrawal from the contest, This countries are: Algeria, Brazil, Croatia, Cyprus, Hungary and Monaco. Returning artists The Netherlands will be represent by Within Temptation again. Broods return for a third time to represent New Zealand. Elisa returns for Vatican City, after her previously participation for Italy in the twelfth edition. Meanwhile, Little Mix return for a second time for Montserrat. Taeyeon will participate a second time for South Korea, after she participated as a member of the group Girls' Generation in the sixth edition. Also Bebe Rexha returns to the contest, after her participations for Albania, Guam and Macedonia in previous editions. Confirmed countries Other countries :Further information: List of countries in the GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active GBU members * : ENTV and the head of delegation got banned from the GBU, because of multiple reasons and were force to withdraw in the nineteenth edition. A return with a new HoD is possible. * : RC announced that they would withdraw from edition #19, because of low budget,but they will return in edition #20. * : HRT and the head of delegation got banned from the GBU, because of multiple reasons and were force to withdraw in the nineteenth edition. A return with a new HoD is possible. * : CyBC announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Montserrat. * : HMG announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Greenland. * : The HoD will look with Israel go to the Final or look the results for comfirmed. If the results is bad HoD can change for Monaco (Reserved). * : TMC announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal. The HoD will change his country to Norway. * : RTVS announced that a participation is really unlikely due to financial difficulties. Official decision will be made on 10th December. A Slovakian participation is still unclear at the moment, the HoD announced a participation will depend on their result in the eighteenth edition.﻿